The Little Mermaid and the Dewott
by bopdog111
Summary: What-if there are Pokémon in the world of the Little Mermaid? Watch as Ariel, her Dewott, Sebastian, Flounder, and Scuttle journeys around the sea, and the land, in hopes of getting Dewott, and Ariel's loves from the land. Problem is Ursula, and her Eelektross have an idea over capturing them. What will happen?
**I don't own the Little Mermaid or Pokémon. And give me and my best friend/Brother in spirit Pokeball645 credit because we came up with this for his story Kingdom Hearts White and i wondered what would the movie version be like. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **In sea.**

A few Pokémon that looks like Seagulls flew in the air while crying their names. "Wingull." Below them some dolphins are swimming while jumping in the air to breathe. The dolphins stopped as one of the Wingulls landed in the water while talking to them. When they saw a wooden ship floating toward them their quickly moved out of the way.

On the ship was humans, and Pokémon. While three humans pull out a net that caught fish and a few Pokémon they sing _"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue, And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho, Look out lad A mermaid be waiting for you, In mysterious fathoms below."_

A human with black smooth hair, with a white sleeve shirt, red sash as a belt, blue jeans, and black boots, a Pokémon that looks like a dog with brown fur, and purple fur on it's back, and light brown fur face, and another Pokémon that looks like a plant and is green with a red, and blue flowers on each hand, three thorns on it's head, a leaf dress, and two skinny legs, were up at the poop deck while the human is holding a rope and ask "Isn't this great you two? The salty sea air, the blowing in your face. *Sighs*"

The dog Pokémon said "Herdier. Herd! (Yes Prince Eric. This is great!)" "Rose. Roselia Rose! (Yeah. Being at sea is like a dream come true!)" The plant Pokémon said as she has sparkles in her eyes. "A perfect day to be at sea!" The human said to another human who is puking to the ocean. He has a black suit, white inner shirt, purple sleeve suit in the black one, grey hair with a little ponytail on, black pants, and fancy black shoes. "Oh yes. Delightful." The human said before puking again.

Standing on the balcony beside him was a Pokémon that looks like an Owl. With brown, and dark brown feathers, and a light brown face. "Noct. Noctowl. Noct. (Oh Grimsby. You always puke in the ocean. Pokémon will get sick.)" The Owl Pokémon said. "Sorry Noctowl. But you know as well as i do that i hate being in sea." Grimsby replied. "Noct. (That's true.)" Noctowl sighed with a head shake.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton, and his Samurott must be in a friendly type mood." A human said as a Pokémon with blue skin, and a white Gi helped his pull the rope and some of the humans throw the Pokémon caught in the net back to the sea. "King Triton and his Samurott?" Eric ask. A human looking old said as he holds a fish in his hand said "Why rulers of the merpeople and the Water-Type Pokémon lad. Thought every good sailor and their Pokémon knew about them."

Grimsby only scoffed "Merpeople." "Noct. Noctowl. Noct Noctowl. (Eric, Roselia pay no attention to this nautical nonsense.)" Noctowl on Grimsby's shoulder scoffed. The Pokémon that has the white Gi said while holding a fish "Sawk, Sawk Sawk Sawk. (But it ain't nonsense. It's the truth.)" "Sawk is telling ya! Down in the depths of the ocean they live! Oh!" The sailor said while the fish slapped Grimsby's face a couple of times before it went to the ocean. The humans sang again _"In mysterious fathoms below,"_

The fish looks at the ship which he escaped from and let's out a sigh of relief. The Fish started to swim down to the depths of the ocean while being greeted by the Water-Type Pokémon that lives in the Ocean. He swims by flowers, plankton, and others fishes, and other Pokémon. While the fish was swimming something that looks like a human with a fish tail swims with other Water-Type Pokémon. They all swim to a big golden palace in the very bottom of the sea.

They all took seats as an audience. Then fishes that has trumpets for noses appeared in the stage. While a blue Pokémon that looks like a Sea horse. He cleared his thought before saying in human language "His Royal Highness, and his Formidable ace, King Triton, and his Samurott!" The moment after he said that some red fish Pokémon where pulling a shell carriage while it carried a Merman. He is well muscular, golden gauntlets, a long white bread, a good corral crown, and carrying a golden Trident.

Behind him was a big blue Pokémon swimming. On four legs with a long white beard, long white whiskers, shells on his legs, his head with a point, a tail that looks like a mermaid's, and two shell swords on his front legs. They swim to the top of the stage and light up the chandelier, as the audience cheered.

The horse Pokémon said "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Felonious Ignacious Crustaceous, Sebastian!" Then some blue, and black Pokémon that looked like tadpoles, with big sky blue cheeks, and no legs was swimming while carrying a shell carriage, and inside was a small red crab. The tadpole Pokémon swim beside the muscular Merman King Triton, and his Pokémon Samurott while Triton said "Me, and Samurott are really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian."

The red crab Sebastian chuckled and said "Your majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted." "My daughters, and sons, are also included. I wonder if they will do well. What do you think Sebastian? Think they'll do well?" Samurott ask. "Of course Royal Samurott! They have rehearsed for this. King Triton your daughters, along with Samurott's sons, and daughters they will be spectacular!" Sebastian replied as King Triton landed on a piece of land, with Samurott sitting beside him.

Triton chuckled and said "Yes. And especially my little Ariel." "And my champ Dewott." Samurott agreed. "Yes, yes. Ariel has the most beautiful voice, and Dewott has the most great human voice hm?" Sebastian ask. While he was going to the stage he muttered "If only Ariel show up for rehearsal once in a while and Dewott would quit forgetting the lines."

The Orchestra started playing while a light was shining on Sebastian. He then released the tadpole Pokémon as he sent to the shell and pull put a sheet of music paper that he was somehow able to fit inside the carriage. He then floated in the water, while holding a conductor stick as he tapped the podium three times. Then he started swinging it while beautiful underwater music started playing.

Three giant clam shells were raised up the stage. The clams opened to reveal two mermaids, and blue Pokémon that looks like sea otters as the Mermaids sang _"Ah, we are the daughters of Triton," "And we are the sons, and daughters of Samurott,"_ The sea otter Pokémon sang. They sang at the same time _"Great fathers who loves us and names us well, Aquata, and her Dewott, Dewo," "They call me that because i'm Samurott's first daughter," "Andrina, and her Dewott, Dewtwice, "They call me that because i'm Samurott's second daughter," "Arista, and her Dewott, Dew," "They call me that because i'm Samurott's first son," "Attina, and her Dewott, Dewer," "They call me that because i'm Samurott's third daughter," "Adella, and her Dewott, Dewie," "They call me that because i'm Samurott's forth daughter," "Alana, and her Dewott, Dewort," "They call that because i am Samurott's second son," "And then there is the youngest in their musical debut, Triton's seventh daughter, and Samurott's third son, We're presenting them to you, To sing a song Sebastian wrote, Their voices are like a bell," "She's our sister Ari-_ _" "And our brother Dew-"_

The last clam opened to reveal nothing as Triton's daughters, and Samurott's Sons, and daughters gasped. Sebastian gasped really deep before Triton's face turns angry before he yells "Ariel!" Samurott gasped as his face turns shock before he said "Dewott!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

A Mermaid with long red hair, a pink shell bra, and a green mermaid tail was looking over a wooden beam. With her was a Dewott. "Ariel, Dewott, wait for me!" A voice said as they looked over and saw a yellow, and blue striped fish swimming to them as the Mermaid known as Ariel said "Flounder hurry up." Flounder swim to them as Dewott said "Jeez Flounder you are a slowpoke." "Well both you and Ariel are fast for me." Flounder said.

"I can't shake off this feeling that we are forgetting something." Dewott said. "Come on Dewott it is only nerves." Ariel said to her Dewott. "Is that it?" Dewott ask as be points at something. They saw a ship that looks like it is broken down. "Yes it is." Ariel said. "That's fantastic right?" Dewott ask. "Yeah, sure. It's great. Now let's get out of here." Flounder said as he tries to swim away but Dewott held to his tail.

"Oh! You're not getting cold fins now are you?" Ariel ask as they swim to the ship while Dewott still held on to Flounder's tail. "Who me? No way. It just... It... It looks damp in there. Yeah. And i think i may be coming down with something." Flounder replied as he swims out of Dewott's grasp whole swimming to follow them.

"Oh really?" Dewott ask with sarcasm in his voice. "Yeah i got this cough." Flounder said as he gives out a few coughs. Dewott gave him a dull look, while Ariel gave him a smirk. Ariel whispered "Okay me and Dewott are going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks." "Or Gyaradoses." Dewott added. "Okay." Flounder whispered back while Ariel, and Dewott went inside.

"Yeah you two go. I'll stay and- What!? Sharks, and Gyaradoses!? Ariel, Dewott!" Flounder said as he tries to enter but he gets stuck. "Ariel, Dewott I can't... I mean... Ariel, Dewott help!" Flounder said as said people chuckled as floated in front of him as Ariel said "Oh Flounder." Flounder said "Ariel, Dewott. Do you two really think there might be sharks and, Gyaradoses around here?" Flounder ask. Outside a large blue body swam past Flounder's body.

"Flounder don't be such a guppy." Ariel joked while Dewott chuckled as they try to pull Flounder inside. "I'm not a guppy." Flounder replied as they mange to get him inside. "This is great." Flounder said with fear in his voice as they swam in parts of the ship. "I mean i literally love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking, around every corner..." Flounder said as he looks around.

He is soon staring at the face of a skeleton as he screams "Ariel! Dewott!" As he swims fast as he collides into Ariel while Dewott saw some debris' that were fallen. Ariel ask "Oh are you okay?" "Yeah sure. No problem. I'm okay." Flounder said while shaking like crazy. "Ssh!" Ariel said as she looks up. Dewott, and her swim to it. They emerged from the hole as Ariel gasp and said "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Have you two ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" As she swam and picks up a fork.

"Wow cool!" Dewott said. "But uh, what is it?" Flounder ask. "Oh i don't know but i bet Scuttle will." Ariel said as she placed the fork in her bag while a shadow passes though the window and Flounder notices. "Ariel didn't your dad said not to go to the surface again?" Dewott ask. "Come on Dewott i'm sure he will mind on this." Ariel said as she picks up a smoking pipe.

"Ariel? Dewott?" Flounder ask a little scared. "Since i am your Dewott, Ariel it is my duty to help, and protect you. And besides remember the punishment Dad gave me last time i went up there?" Dewott ask while wincing. "At least it wasn't too bad." Ariel replied while putting the Smoking pipe in her bag.

"Ariel? Dewott?" Flounder ask again while something was rising behind Flounder. "Wasn't-Wasn't too bad!? He stripped me from my favorite privileges for a whole month!" Dewott yelled. "That was only because he was worried that a Grass-Type would've got ya." Ariel said while chuckling. "Ariel!? Dewott!?" Flounder yelled. "What?" Dewott, and Ariel ask at the same time. "Lunch." A dark voice said as Flounder turned around and saw a large blue Pokémon that looks like a caterpillar, with fins, sharp teeth, and red eyes.

"Gyarados! Gyarados! We're gonna die!" Flounder screamed as he dodges the Gyarados' teeth. "I will gladly make you all my lunch!" The Gyarados said with a smirk. As he chased them around he but off some parts of the ship, as Dewott saw Ariel's bag. He went and grabbed it before the Gyarados chomped his teeth on Dewott almost making contact. Dewott swam put of the hole while Ariel, and Flounder waved to him.

"Dewott up here!" Ariel said. The Gyarados went out of the hole as he yelled **"Dragon Tail!"** and it managed to hit Dewott with his tail. Dewott let go of the bag but Ariel grabbed it before she saw the Gyarados charging at Dewott as she called out "Dewott watch out!" Dewott saw his charging as he grabbed the two scalchops and yelled **"Razor Shell!"** As he slashed the Gyarados twice but he didn't feel anything.

The Gyarados then has electricity on him. Before Dewott knows what is going on the Gyarados yelled **"Thunder Bolt!"** as he fired a bolt of electricity hitting Dewott and causing him great pain as he screams while Ariel, and Flounder gasped. Then the Gyarados charge a pink energy before he yelled **"Hyper Beam!"** as he fired a beam hitting Dewott again as Dewott very weakened can't stand up as Ariel picked him up and dodges the Gyarados' attacks.

She went through the hole on an anchor as the Gyarados got stuck while Flounder did a raspberry on it and said "You big bully!" "SHUT UP!" The Gyarados yelled as he chomped his teeth again while Flounder hightailed out of there. Ariel chuckled and said "Flounder you really are a guppy." "I am not." Flounder said as Dewott groaned a little. "Dewott are you okay?" Ariel ask.

"No... I can't... move." Dewott groaned in pain. "Don't worry we can figure something out. Let's just make a quick to Scuttle first." Ariel said as she and Flounder swam to the surface.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


End file.
